The present invention relates to an information communication terminal device having a video camera and, more particularly, to an information communication terminal device which is convenient to carry and has a plurality of functions.
A portable telephone which can perform transmission and reception in a carrying destination is rapidly being spread as a portable information communication terminal device for personal use. The portable telephone is obtained by reducing the size of a telephone so as to be conveniently carried and by which a voice can be sent and received wirelessly between the user and the other side. The portable telephone, however, does not have the function of transmitting and receiving image data like a television telephone system.
As another portable information communication terminal device, a portable terminal (FDA) is known. Some portable terminals have the image data transmission/reception function and can transmit and receive image data. A portable terminal which is used on condition that it is connected to a portable telephone is the main stream at present. By carrying the portable terminal with the portable telephone, transmission and reception can be naturally performed.
The above-mentioned conventional portable terminal, however, has a main purpose to collect, process, transmit and receive data at a place the user has gone, so that it does not have a video camera unlike a television telephone system and does not transmit and receive an image generated from the video camera. Although the function of image transmission and reception and a telephone can be provided in connection with a portable telephone, the face of the other side of conversation cannot be confirmed.
A portable communication terminal under the present conditions is bulky as compared with a portable telephone and the size is not pocketable unlike a portable telephone, so it is inconvenient to carry.
Further, in case of employing the construction in which a portable terminal and a portable telephone are connected and used, since the portable terminal and the portable telephone have to be carried, it is more inconvenient to carry them.
It is an object of the invention to provide an information communication terminal device which solves the problems, has excellent portability, can also deal a moving image, and realizes multifunction.
In order to achieve the object, the invention employs a construction in which a first display/operation part and a second display/operation part are rotatably attached to the same rotary shaft and a video camera is installed in the rotary shaft.
According to the invention, there is also provided a mode selection button which can select a recording mode, a transmission/reception mode, and an information acquisition mode. When the recording mode is selected, a video image obtained by the video camera is displayed in the first display/operation part and an image stored in an image storing means is displayed in the second display/operation part. When the transmission/reception mode is selected, if the other side of transmission is a telephone of only voices, character information such as name, telephone number, and the like of the other side is displayed in the first display/operation part and operating means such as dials having the function of the touch panel is displayed in the second display/operation part. When the other side of transmission is a television telephone, an image obtained by the video camera and an image of the other side are displayed in the first display/operation part and the second display/operation part is used as an input section of character and figure data. When the information acquisition mode is selected, the menu of the information service is displayed in the second display/operation part and the information contents of the service selected from the menu are displayed in the first display/operation unit.